The Alien Scientist Tickle Monster
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frankenstrike babysits Sparkle for the day and it turns into another playful experiment.


**Request story for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Also, this story is a bit of a sequel to Sparkling Lover's other two stories "A Ticklish Experiment" and "A Ticklish Experiment 2", which inspired this story.**

**I only own Sparkle and Rachel in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Alien ScientistTickle Monster**

Feedback gathered his stuff together for a mission that would take about a day to complete, at least if all went well, which he hoped it would. Sparkle came in to see him put his backpack on his shoulders. "You have to work today, Daddy?" asked the four-year-old Conductoid.

"Yes, sweetheart, but I'll only be gone a day if the mission goes as planned," said Feedback. "Your uncle Frankenstrike is going to watch you while I'm gone."

Sparkle hugged her father, who returned the hug. While it was now better than her father didn't have to be gone for long periods of time, she still missed him when he had to go to work. "Be safe, Daddy," she said.

"I will, Sparkle," he said. "I love you. Be good for your uncle Frankenstrike."

"I love you too, Daddy, and I will," Sparkle promised.

After Feedback headed out, the little Conductoid went to her uncle's lab, hoping to find him there. She didn't see him at first but then felt two large, but gentle, hands scoop her up into a pair of gentle arms. "Gotcha!" said a familiar voice.

Sparkle giggled happily as she recognized who grabbed her. "Uncle Frankenstrike!" she giggled out as she squirmed around in his arms until she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the affectionate hug.

"Well, Sparkle, since I'm watching you today, what would you like to do?" asked Frankenstrike, smiling at his niece.

"Can I help you in the lab today?" she asked hopefully. She loved helping out her family.

"Alright."

Frankenstrike had been working on some devices that could help the aliens and the girls become invisible if trouble arose. It was a cloaking device in a way. Sparkle held some parts together as she watched her uncle weld the pieces she held together. "What are these, Uncle Frankenstrike?"

"Hopefully, they'll work as cloaking devices for the others so that if they run into trouble, they can get away," he answered. "To be honest, I'm getting a bit tired of the bullies constantly bothering the girls."

"Me too," said Sparkle. "Why are some people so mean?"

"I really don't know, Sparkle," the scientist answered as he finished welding the pieces together. "Alright, just one more device to weld and then they can be tested."

Sparkle watched her uncle make a device that was a bit different from the others. "Is this a new cloaking device in case the others don't work?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Nope. It's a sensitivity-testing device," he answered.

The small Conductoid gave her uncle a puzzled expression. "What does it do?"

Chuckling, Frankenstrike put one of the cloaking devices on his arm and grabbed the sensitivity-testing device and then pressed the button on the cloaking device, disappearing into thin air, startling Sparkle. "Uncle Frankenstrike?" she called out, jumping down from the lab bench and looking around. Then she jumped up on one of the metal lab tables and looked around. "Uncle? Where are you?" she asked.

"Right here, Sparkle," she heard him say as she felt his large hands gently grab her and pin her down gently. "Now to put the sensitivity device in place and start the test."

Sparkle felt the device being placed on the side of her head and grew a bit worried. "What kind of test, Uncle Frankenstrike?" she asked.

She heard him chuckle. "Don't worry, Sparkle. It's just a painless tickle torture," he said before he then started tickling her stomach.

Sparkle erupted into laughter as she felt her uncle's invisible hand tickling her stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frankenstrike only chuckled as he then stopped the tickle torture just long enough to turn off the cloaking device. Then he began tickling Sparkle with both hands, making her laughter grow even louder.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who's my ticklish little niece? Does she love being tickled on her ticklish tummy? Yes, she does!" Frankenstrike cooed teasingly as Sparkle tried to escape, but her uncle's tickling hands also held her in place, moving now to tickle her sides and then her ribs.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sparkle giggled and laughed as her uncle kept tickling her.

"My goodness, it seems like you're very ticklish," Frankenstrike smiled. "Only one way to know for sure."

The alien scientist's gentle fingers began tickling Sparkle's neck, making the small Conductoid scrunch up her neck to protect it. Then Frankenstrike scooped Sparkle up in one arm and began tickling her feet, holding her gently so that she couldn't escape as she giggled and tried to scramble back from her uncle's tickling hands as he then tickled her knees, which made her giggle hard.

"Now for the final test," he said and blew a huge raspberry into Sparkle's small black and white stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sparkle's laughter went through the roof as her uncle blew multiple raspberries into her stomach before stopping, letting his niece recover from the tickle torture as he gently removed the sensitivity device from her head and hooked it up to his computer, which displayed the results of the tickle torture. "Hmm, looks like little alien children are just as ticklish as little human girls," he said.

"I wonder if an adult alien is just as ticklish," came a familiar voice and Sparkle turned to the direction the voice had come from to see her father standing there.

"Daddy! You're home!" she said, jumping out of her uncle's arms and running to her father's arms.

"Yes. Surprisingly, the mission didn't take as long as the Plumbers thought it might," said the green and black Conductoid.

Frankenstrike smiled. "Then you're just in time to test out that question you asked," he said coming towards Feedback, who stepped back at the same time.

"Nice try, Frankenstrike, but you won't get me," he taunted playfully.

"But he's got me, Daddy," said Sparkle as she suddenly began tickling her father's underarms.

Surprised, Feedback began laughing hard. "Sparkle, don't!" he laughed out, feeling his knees start to buckle as the tickling sensation was making him laugh too hard to stand up.

Just as he fell to the floor, Sparkle began tickling her father's stomach and Frankenstrike joined in, tickling his friend's sides. Feedback laughed until he suddenly reached up and tickled Sparkle with one hand, making her stop her tickle attack as she giggled and tried to escape him, and his other hand tickled Frankenstrike's stomach, making the alien scientist laugh as it became a tickle free-for-all between the three.

* * *

><p>Rachel, who had come home from work, heard the laughter and followed it to Frankenstrike's lab, smiling at the cute scene and chuckled to herself. "You three are so silly," she said, making them stop the tickle torture free-for-all and look at her.<p>

"You think we're silly, huh?" asked Feedback.

"Well, we can tickle you silly," said Frankenstrike.

Rachel just smirked. "Really?" she said and winked at Sparkle, who jumped to her uncle and began tickling him, making him laugh in surprise as the young woman then tackled Feedback and began tickling him, just before Frankenstrike managed to capture all three of them and tickle them silly.

After a while, they were all panting to catch their breaths, some giggles slipping out of them. "Man!" Rachel puffed out. "That was torture, but fun."

Sparkle giggled. "Can we do it again?" she asked.

Rachel, Feedback, and Frankenstrike laughed. "I think your uncle, your aunt, and I are a little too worn out for that, sweetie," said Feedback.

"Your dad's right, I don't think I can even stand another five minutes of tickling," Rachel agreed as she stood up and helped Feedback up. Sparkle jumped into her aunt's arms and hugged her and felt her aunt hug her back as Frankenstrike explained the cloaking devices and gave one to Rachel and one to Feedback before heading out to distribute the others.

"This will definitely help on missions," said Feedback.

"And for escaping bullies," said Rachel.

"I helped with them," said Sparkle. "I held the pieces together while Uncle Frankenstrike welded them together."

"You were a big help, Sparkle," said Frankenstrike as he came back to the lab, accepting a hug from Rachel after she handed Sparkle to Feedback.

Sparkle yawned and rested her head on her father's shoulder. "Someone's ready for a nap," said Feedback as he carried his daughter to his room, laying her down on the bed and tucking a blanket around her as she fell asleep, dreaming happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
